


人造利爪

by Youkali



Category: Batman vs. Robin (2015)
Genre: Bottom Damian, Gangbang, M/M, Talon - Freeform, Talon!Damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 你是特别的。





	人造利爪

Damian wayne残存不多的意识里认为自己是遭到了些虐待，但他说不出具体是哪些。damian生命开始的头十年都在一个名为“Ra's Al Ghul”的老头所指派的刀枪棍棒中度过，后几年，稍微好了一点，如果不算蝙蝠侠为了防止他夜半离家的高压电网和数年看不到头的藏匿工作——那些大概都不算虐待，那么这些也不是。

 

Talon同样不让他自由活动，但是没用上电网和火药，他们也会把某些东西捅进他的身体里，但至少不是刀枪，没有那么疼。只是时间长了点，damian有时得忍受很久，talon会跟他讲话，承认他的优秀，告诉他“你很特别”，damian嫌他烦，但比起蝙蝠侠拒绝对外承认他有个儿子以及在洞穴里被禁足的那几年，也没这么糟糕。

 

Talon，大概就叫talon。damian也是talon，他们都是，他们不交流，damian也就不知道任何人的名字。但似乎很多人都知道他叫damian。damian不喜欢从别人嘴里听到这个名字。

 

每次听到这个名字时talon都把他弄得很疼。talon用各种各样令人费解的语调喊他，把他压在肋骨和手臂下，damian被他往门上撞，感觉两腿之间有湿哒哒的东西不停往下流，不一会儿就把肚子流空了。

 

如果damian一直不出声，Talon就会问他“你还好吗”，damian会说“我很好”。talon可能会让他更疼，接下来他的屁股感到发麻，肚子酸胀，这时候求饶其实会好一点，但damian讨厌怎么做。talon总说他性冷感，又说“原谅你之前没和别人做过”。damian确实不知道干这事有什么意思，他怀疑自己的肠子流出来了，很想对谁开几枪或者把后面这个喘得像头耕种过度的蠢牛一样的东西从窗户扔到马路上，但他最后还是选择顺从——有些东西不太一样了，damian隐约记得自己从前不是这样的，蝙蝠侠的朋友们常说他难以管教，他从来都不听任何人的话。damian记得不太多，还不如那些伸进自己脑子里的机器多。

 

说起来他为什么总是想起蝙蝠侠——那个死掉的黑乎乎的尸体和自己有什么关系呢?明明他现在也是蝙蝠侠了。

 

Talon才是对他最好的。所以做为回报，他总得忍受一些不太舒服的事。

 

“几年前我都不敢相信你会这么容易变成我的。”talon从damian身上站起来，后者终于得空从墙上爬起，顺手擦了擦一塌糊涂的大腿。他们弄脏了一整块地板，damian拿手指放进失去知觉而空荡荡的洞口试探了一下，觉得自己的肠子已经漏水了。

 

“听着，damian，我承诺过我们会统治这个世界。”

 

Damian说“好”，他像只得了抑郁症的猫那样懒洋洋地靠在墙上，曲起一条腿专心把流到脚踝的液体擦干净。他对talon所说的一切似乎毫无兴趣，只想伸个懒腰，然后睡到第二天正午。

 

“有时候我觉得我不应该让他们把你弄成这样。”talon一瞬间也变得面目忧愁而可憎，他用两只手板正damian的脸颊——那双刚摸过阴.茎的手掌上沾有精.液，damian皱起眉，嫌恶地挣开了。

 

“你原本清醒又敏锐，但你太不听话了，不得不做些调整。我很抱歉，我亲爱的、令人心碎的damian。”

 

Damian没理talon，他厌恶talon满怀同情与诗兴的自言自语，即便在更早的记忆里他似乎爱那些喋喋不休。damian把纸巾扔到地上，转身往浴室走。talon又从身后按倒了他。他们一块摔在浴缸边缘，一旦一根灼热的阴茎对准他，双手威胁性地压制住他的手臂，damian就下意识地屈服了——这些指令原本只是猫头鹰上尉的某种防范措施，talon一直相信不需要这些damian也会对他百依百顺。但那些假设无法看到了，未来的蝙蝠侠出于无法抗拒的生理压迫顺从于他，他找不到原先对着他怒骂“你在欺骗我”时绿色眼珠闪闪发亮的damian wayne去哪了，那些愤怒和火焰一块消失在灰色迷雾之中；damian长大了，脸颊变得削瘦，眉目英俊，褐色的光裸皮肤上满布金色的纹身，他睁着茫然的绿眼睛回头看talon:“你动作能快点吗?”

 

Talon问他:“你喜欢我们现在这样吗?”

 

Damian没有回答。

 

无所谓。就当肯定了。

 

Talon重新捅进去，没留力气，damian在他身下打了个滑，又重新找回平衡，为他摆出一个方便使用的姿势。那个男孩已经十八岁了，不再是当初需要七八个利爪压着他打伤到筋骨错位才能捅进干巴巴的肠道的罗宾，那会damian没换完的乳牙缺了好几颗，把一嘴血往talon脸上啐，咬断了谁的一根中指，于是又挨了另一个巴掌。damian骨骼细小，一只手能握住整块膝盖，似乎一用力会把他整个折断捏碎。而这个男孩有着超出任何人想象的顽强和坚毅，他像是从小就被打碎过无数次了，以至于能在半夜杀掉四个守卫，带着两条断腿夹着一屁股精液一瘸一拐爬到屋顶跳下去。

 

一个穿着蓝色体操服的青年把他带走了。

 

噢，老蝙蝠死后四散的小鸟们，一对若即若离问题百出的罪恶情侣。Talon们都认识他，他们也即将成为同事。

 

第二次talon又抢回了damian 。可以的话他也想要dick，但这个穿着蓝色体操服的漂亮伙计看似不太需要认同和保护，他不像damian那样缺乏关怀，专注于把愤怒发泄到talon身上。dick像宣布归属权那样喊他“罗宾”。利爪们把dick打伤了，damian死死拦着talon，谁靠近夜翼他就把谁的肠子挖出来。talon担心damian的两条断腿再折一次就修不好了，于是他们暂时作罢，扔下负伤的大蓝鸟只打晕了蝙蝠崽子带走。如果不是dick后来当上了蝙蝠侠，事情也不会进展到现在这样——talon和damian都是一样无人疼爱的狗，他们不被信任，没有资格见到天日，只能被藏在黑暗和他人的光环里——bruce wayne的，dick grayson的。蝙蝠侠根本不为他的存在骄傲——talon明白一句“你是特别的”对他有多重要。拯救这样一个可怜的男孩太容易了，他们都渴望过却从来得不到。talon说这句话的分量当然比不上蝙蝠侠，但对于damian这片无人踏足的情感荒漠来说足够了。talon并不想这么轻松地毁掉他。

 

——就像damian这么轻松地跟他走了。

 

你是特别的。

 

我选择了你，不是被迫接受你。我很开心我有个叫damian的伙伴，你可以随便去哪里，自己选择怎样活着，我会给你看不一样的人生。

 

Damian扭过头，他没有回应，也没有笑，过了一会凶巴巴地嘟囔“还用你说”。但talon看到damian愣了半秒，蹬着长靴的脚尖踩上了一块小小的凸起，于是跺了一下脚。他知道他很开心，所以talon也很开心。

 

“现在你操他他不会再咬你了。”猫头鹰上尉这么说，“给你的奖励，calvin。杀掉蝙蝠侠，你就自由了。”

 

于是Talon得到了一个没有自由的damian，但是Calvin得到了自由。damian成了一具知更鸟的尸体。一个十六岁就死去的男孩，不动，不说话，不攻击，也不对他发出各种质疑。

 

“damian?”

 

Damian冲他歪了歪头，对这个名字毫无回应。

 

“你对我来说是最特别的。”

 

Damian朝前走。

 

“你叫damian way.....就叫damian。我叫talon，如果你想知道我的名字，我以后会告诉你，我们会统治哥谭，全世界，我会让你自由，我会一个个杀掉把你变成这样的人。你只需要等我。”

 

Damian没听他讲完这段，转身朝另一个方向走远了。

 

Talon想或许他不需要什么自由了，他可以和这个男孩一直在这里。

 

第六天的晚上，talon意识到damian真的不会咬他。damian甚至失去了牙齿，让他含什么他就含什么，talon往他嘴里塞水果味软糖，然后把他摊平在床上。男孩的身体很柔软，嚼着软糖就能变得很乖。但不久之后他就学会问一些令人心烦的问题——“那个人也喊我damian”，“他说我该是他的罗宾”“我以前很喜欢他对吗”。

 

“别信他。”talon握住男孩的膝盖弯折到胸口，“他是个叛徒，他的祖父也是我们的一员。杀掉他，你就自由了，你不是谁的罗宾，我会让你当上蝙蝠侠。”

 

“我不想当蝙蝠侠。”damian回答他，“我比他更好。”

 

“当然，你比他更好。”talon笑起来，他插进去的时候damian咬住嘴唇偏开了脸，talon把脸颊扶正，在男孩紧闭的睫毛上亲了一口：“你才是哥谭需要的蝙蝠侠，你会带给人们真正的公正与和平。”

 

Damian不再对任何赞美有回应，只是麻木地盯着天花板看，在talon做完之后穿上靴子，翻过窗户跳了出去。第二天早上talon听到汇报说dick grayson死了，他惋惜地叹了口气，心想要是夜翼也加入他们那会多么美好。据说dick garyson昨晚拦在一对夫妻的面前(他们大概长得像bruce wayne死去的那对)，damian原本没想杀他们，但他怀着充分的动机对着新任的蝙蝠侠开了枪。有时候一个人的自我价值非常可笑，一样植入脑子里的小东西会毁掉整一个人，即便那是世界上最优秀的大脑之一。你思考过是什么造就的你吗? 一部分名为恶魔之女的母亲，一部分虐待成瘾的外祖父，一部分名为蝙蝠侠的父亲，大概还有一部分属于一个你暗自喜欢却风流成性的长兄，那些组成了damian，一个四分五裂的多方势力拉锯战所制造出的畸形个体，人造子宫里培养的实验性战争利器，从来得不到任何正确的爱，却被可笑地寄予着成长为一个人格健全的哥谭救世主的希翼。每个人都有所图谋，他从未当过一个真正的男孩。

——现在damian的所有部分都成为了talon，talon给了他一个人工合成的信仰，talon将他归为完整，talon教会他自由与复仇。一枪，两枪，三枪——他仅剩的朋友，唯一爱他的人，或许也是他最爱的人，顶着枪响朝他一步步走近——四枪，五枪，dick garyson走到damian面前，低头紧紧抱住了他。

 

Damian睁着空茫的绿眼睛，像在看grayson，也像在看grayson的身后，一对死在血泊里的夫妻。他被一个穿着蝙蝠侠制服的、像父亲那样灼热的躯体抱在怀里，流着血，粘稠滚烫的液体一直向下流淌，从两腿之间零落下来，黏着在两人的心跳之间，打湿了一小块地面。

 

“damian，回来我这里。”

 

真希望我对你是特别的。

 

Damian wayne，曾经是蝙蝠侠的罗宾，如今属于talon的利爪，面无表情地摆正了手枪的位置，最后一颗子弹打进了夜翼的心脏。

 

Dick garyson像一滩融化了的积雪倒了下去。

 

当然这只是笑话，一团黑糊糊又个头不小的东西死了，怎么可能像滩洁白的雪。罗宾杀掉了蝙蝠侠，这又可以编一个猫头鹰法庭那样的恐怖童谣了。最后那句话怎么说来着“万莫提及他名号，利爪将你头寻来”。

 

那天晚上damian没有回来，他抱着死去的蝙蝠侠满哥谭乱跑，躲开了所有警察的追捕，然后彻底失踪了。令人嫉妒，dick grayson还真他妈的特别。talon打了个哈欠。自从当上了领导，总是不得不处理很多乱七八糟的麻烦事，他开始犯困和无聊：“那就把他找回来，你们放在他脑子里的追踪器呢?”

 

秘书惊慌失措地盯着屏幕：“他就在这儿，长官!”

 

很公平，他为罗宾牺牲过整个世界。罗宾为他牺牲最爱的人。talon得做好准备迎接他们的新蝙蝠侠，以及哥谭更美好的未来。

 

Damian从窗户外跳进来，这个畸形的战争产物被血污染了，整张脸污浊得像在野蛮人的战争里刚刚屠杀了五百个战士，那两只碧绿的眼珠闪闪发亮，膨胀，充血，被泪水和复仇的火焰浸透得像燃烧的荆棘。

 

“你回来了，damian。”talon站起来，朝窗口走了过去。damian被身后的阳光打成一片模糊不清的暗红色，右手抓着一把血迹斑斑的三尖叉。

 

“你骗了我!你利用我来杀蝙蝠侠!”

 

我永远不会骗你。

 

这句话没来得及说出口。当damian咆哮着把talon初次见面赠送的三尖叉捅进他的喉咙里，talon没有躲，他笑了起来。他知道他失去了他的利爪，但是罗宾回来了。

 

不，是哥谭真正需要的那个蝙蝠侠诞生了——一个自由的，独属于自己的damian wayne，让所有罪犯闻之色变的恶魔终于完整了。况且，damian wayne会永远记住talon，这还不够好吗?

 

只可惜来不及告诉他自己的名字了。

 

 

End


End file.
